


so let me teach you

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, First Dates, Just Cute Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Never really was one for history. But then again, never had a teacher quite as beautiful as you.”A furious blush came to Ava’s face. What was this woman doing, flirting with her in front of her students.orA teacher/cop one shot based on Avalance’s costumes in Mr. Parker’s Cul-De-Sac
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	so let me teach you

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired when this post crossed my dash --> https://haughtsearpy.tumblr.com/post/619294973912875008/im-gonna-need-at-least-a-one-shot-of-officer
> 
> Enjoy just a few cute run-ins of Officer Lance and Miss Sharpe

“I don’t see why we have to do this, Miss Sharpe. I mean, Career Day?” If the exasperation in the young woman’s voice didn’t make her frustration clear, the way Lily’s hands slapped down on her thighs certainly did. “Are we in elementary school?”

Ava sighed. “It’s Community Day,” she corrected, but she couldn’t help but agree. Miss Sharpe would much rather be spending the day teaching her sophomore year history classes about Marie Antoinette than sit in the auditorium for two periods and listen to public servants talk about why their career was important. Not that she didn’t agree that their careers are very important, and not that Ava didn’t think her students should be inspired for a life where they could help their community, but she was also really excited about today’s lesson. 

“Go take your seat. You should be happy that we don’t have a quiz today instead.” 

Her student just shrugged. “I’d rather be in your class any day.”

The students sat down in the auditorium, their grumbling coming to a halt when Principal Palmer came on stage with his regular charm and happy quips. He chirped about how today was a great day to be a Starling City High student, how today, as every day, they were going to learn something new.

Principal Palmer went on to explain the concept of the yearly Community Day. It had been established sixteen years prior, a day to hear speeches from those who worked for the local government agencies, nonprofits, and family service industries. After listening to short blurbs about their jobs and responsibilities the students would join breakout groups with the individual lecturers. It was meant to inspire them to lead a life dedicated to serving the Starling City community rather than pursue careers that were focused on money. With that, Principal Palmer turned the podium over to the day’s speakers.

Major Queen went first. While some of the students had interest in his lecture, others were twiddling their thumbs, whispering to their best friend, or sneaking not so hidden glances at their phones down on their laps. This continued for the next few panelists.

Dr. Zari Tarazi discussed how the Health Department was not exactly where she thought she would end up; she thought she’d be a trauma surgeon. It turned out this was the perfect position for her, though. She could connect with others and protect the most vulnerable in their community. 

District Attorney Laurel Lance was next. Her talk sparked more attentiveness from the students. She had recently won a case against Barton Mathis, the Dollmaker. Hands shot up all over the auditorium wanting to know just how she got evidence to put away the serial killer and how she felt speaking with him.

Following her was firewoman Astra Louge, and for a second there Ava couldn’t help but be impressed that all the panelists short of Mayor Queen were women. But it had been almost an hour and things were starting to get dry, not because of the speakers, but because Ava was standing at the side of the auditorium, seats having been reserved for students. She should’ve brought papers to grade or lesson plans to design.

The final speaker was on her way up before the students would move to their breakout groups. Ava watched as she took her spot at the podium and felt herself drawn to icy blue eyes. The woman was stunning, long blonde hair pulled back to a ponytail with just a few strategic pieces pulled out at the front, a face full of freckles that revealed dimples when she smiled. The slacks and a blazer made it easy to assume the woman was another professional from City Hall, but the badge her belt line and the gun holstered on her hip made it clear that she was some sort of cop.

“I’m Sara Lance of Starling City PD and I have a question for all of you.” Her boastful voice captured the attention of the entire auditorium. Kids who had been whispering for the past hour were suddenly silent. “Who’s bored right now?”

The students started stuttering, uncomfortable chatter going between them and their friends, unsure whether or not they should be honest.

“I’m serious, who’s bored? Raise your hand. I promise you won’t get in trouble.” The first few brave and indifferent sophomores put their arms up without hesitation. Others started to raise their arms tentatively. No one wanted to look rude. Some kids were actually feeling inspired. Others had been glad to have their exams shifted one day forward and didn’t want to seem ungrateful when they were taking advantage of the situation. 

“I get it. When I went to Starling City High School, we had our very first Community Day. Actually, we didn’t have Community Day, no we had  _ Career Day, _ and it was exactly what it sounds like. During Career Day our  _ parents _ in public service came in and spoke to the entire school. And my father came in as Chief of Police. He told the whole school about how tough he was on criminals, and how there was no room for any sort of leniency in the law. And then he called out all of my friends one-by-one and said which of them he expected to one day arrest.” The students all let out a chuckle at the story. Ava found herself doing the same, captivated with the woman’s words.

“That was the day I vowed to never become a cop.” Everyone’s ears piqued at that, a police officer telling everyone she planned to never be one. “See when I was your age I got into a lot of trouble. I grew up with a teacher as a mom, a cop as a father, and a super smart, goodie-two-shoes sister.”

Her eyes fluttered over to the side of the stage where the rest of the panelists were sitting. Ava made the connection then.  _ Laurel Lance, Sara Lance. Had she not been observant during this whole thing _ . 

“What I really had was a sense of adventure and what I really wanted to do was help people and make a difference. The only way I thought I could do that was to get out of Starling City and go to college. So I did that for about three semesters, taking all the classes to end up in the Peace Corps, serving communities in foreign countries. And then I started realizing that I could protect people closer to home, that maybe I shouldn’t run so far from Starling City.  _ Maybe _ Career Day had given me the wrong idea about what it meant to be a cop. So when I became an officer and the school asked who wanted to come in and speak to you guys I volunteered. There was no way I was gonna let my father give another speech at this school.”

“Instead of talking a bunch more, I’m going to turn the floor over to you all. You can ask all the questions you want and I’ll answer them before we go to the breakout sessions. If you want to be with the cool kids,” Officer Lance stopped and sent a wink to the audience, “you’ll come to my breakout group”.

After a handful of some borderline inappropriate questions about guns and laws and criminal investigation the students were told to pick their breakout groups. It was a chance to get more one-on-one time with the speaker of their choosing and do some related activities with them. For students in Officer Lance’s group it was the drunk driving simulator. Usually it was used by Driver’s Ed classes, but it also was an opportunity to see the dangers of breaking the law. Plus it was less likely to bring up questions about if the officer had ever shot anyone or about the grossest crime scene she’d witnessed. 

The teachers were encouraged to walk between breakout groups, checking that their students were doing okay and that no community leader seemed overwhelmed. Ava started off with Dr. Tarazi, meandered her way through Mayor Queen’s group, and dropped in on Laurel Lance. That woman just seemed to have an aura of justice around her. Ava then found her way to Officer Lance’s station. Students were lined up for their turn in the simulator, talking to her animatedly.

When there was a lull in student questions Ava interjected. “Good speech. Takes a lot to hold the attention of these kids, especially at the end of an hour. Props to you.” Her voice was filled with genuine praise.

“Yeah, well, I remember what it’s like to be bored in this auditorium.” Sara offered her hand. “Sara Lance.”

Ava returned the handshake. “Ava Sharpe.”

Their hands lingered together slightly longer than necessary. Sara inquired what subject Ava taught and the woman told her.

“Never really was one for history. But then again, never had a teacher quite as beautiful as you.”

A furious blush came to Ava’s face. What was this woman doing, flirting with her in front of her students. Ava tucked her hair back behind her ear, stammering before clearing her throat. She tried to get out another sentence, but nothing came to her mind. Had she never spoken to a woman before? Obviously Ava had noticed her charm when she got on stage, but she wasn’t usually one to falter like this. She had control.

A student called Ava’s name from the firefighting station, pulling her from the awkward moment. She depressed her shoulders a little, nodding her head over to the pupil to indicate that she had to leave the conversation.

“I’ll be seeing you around Miss Sharpe.” 

Ava wasn’t exactly sure that she would, but she was happy at the prospect.

\-----

Four days later Ava was still thinking about those freckles, thinking about how Community Day may not have inspired her to change her career to police officer, but may have inspired her to date one. No. She didn’t exactly know anything about this woman except that she grew up in Starling City and returned to protect her community. And that she had made Ava stutter like she was in high school again, as if she were sitting in her history class crushing on some girl across the room.

It was 6:30 P.M. She hadn’t even noticed how late it was until she heard the distinct noise of students cheering in the bleachers at the football field.  _ Dammit, _ she had plans. Ava was going to be late to meet Nora again, who would certainly not let her forget it. She packed up her belongings, slipped her bag over her shoulder, and headed to the lot. She jumped in her car as fast as possible and took off, not quite peeling out of the parking lot, but definitely going faster than the recommended 10 MPH.

Ava hit the highway on her way to Nora’s, placing her foot down on the accelerator until she was just a touch over the speed limit. She wasn’t speeding-speeding, she just had somewhere to be. The sight of flashing blue lights behind her jolted her out of her race. Ava let out a curse under her breath, putting on her blinker to move onto the side of the highway. She had pulled out her registration and license before the officer was even at her door. 

As Ava rolled down the window she caught a flash of a familiar smile.

“Miss Sharpe, didn't take you for one to break the rules.” The smile Officer Lance wore was mocking, twisted higher on one side than the other. She looked pleased with herself.

Ava mumbled out an apology. Was she actually apologizing for breaking the law? She forked over her license and registration without being asked. Since she was already going to be late she might as well not make herself even later.

“What’s the rush?”

Ava toyed with lying, coming up with some excuse that would validate her momentum. “I’m late to my friend’s book club.” Hearing the words come out of her mouth Ava felt ridiculous. 

This sparked Sara’s curiosity.

“You spend all day teaching students and still like reading for pleasure?”

She shook her head. She did like reading, but this was more of a moral support kind of thing. 

“I go for Nora. Usually I just sit around and drink rosé while other people go on about the book. It’s really just an excuse to hang out with my friends.”

Sara smiled, handing back the registration. Confusion crossed Ava’s face, before a grin opened up, beaming from ear to ear. Sara thought this smile could light up all of Starling City.

“Try not to break any more laws on the way there.” She almost chuckled it out, before repeating her line from the school. “I’ll see you around Miss Sharpe.”

For some reason Ava had no doubt in her mind that she would.

\-----

Not a week later Ava was woken up by the shrill ring of her phone just before 1 A.M. Not recognizing the number she pulled the receiver to her ear, grumbling a hello that was more of a yawn.

“Miss Sharpe, it’s Lily Stein. I’m sorry to wake you up. I didn’t know who else to call.” The voice on the other end of the line was frightened, talking in quick fragments.

“What’s wrong?” Her brain was suddenly clear as she shot up in bed. For a second Ava’s mind wondered how Lily had gotten her number, but then remembered she gave all students she was chaperoning her cell on the last field trip .

“Can you come pick me up? I couldn’t call my parents. My dad would be so disappointed.”

“Where are you?” It may be the middle of the night, but there was no way Ava was about to leave any of her students in trouble. Definitely not someone as sweet as Lily.

“Starling City Police Department.” The sentence was barely squeaked out.

_ Jesus Lily. What the hell did you get yourself into? _ Despite her internal monologue Ava kept her response calm. “I’m on my way honey.”

Still half awake, Ava slipped into the first outfit she could fish out of her drawers: a pair of old joggers and a plain white shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times to make it appear presentable and headed out the door, crossing her fingers that she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew.

When she entered the police station the disheveled teacher was greeted by a face she’d seen before.

“Fancy seeing you here Miss Sharpe.” Sara’s opener was good-natured, but her tone quickly changed as she realized she had no idea why Ava was at the station at 1:34 in the morning. “What brings you in?”

Ava rested her elbows on the counter in front of her and let out a sigh. “Lily Stein.”

If she hadn’t appeared confused by Ava’s arrival, she certainly did now. “Is she your…” Sara trailed off. Not that it mattered if Ava had kids, but she looked young to be the parent to a 15 year old.

Ava shook her head emphatically. “Just my student. But she called me, so here I am.”

Sara nodded knowingly. She looked over at her coworker and tilted her head towards a door that must lead to the back; it was a signal for him to fetch Lily. When she looked back at Ava her head was in her hands. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms before raising her head again.

“What did she do?”

“I don't think Lily did anything. It was the others she was with, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Apparently they decided to do a little breaking and entering into S.T.A.R. Laboratory Equipment. Something about needing electromagnets to design a new particle accelerator.”

Ava just shook her head. She had taught Caitlin and Cisco the year prior, not that they gave much attention to history. Science was always their strong suit. 

“Lily tagged along. We caught them trying to get into the building.” Hearing this Ava chuckled. It figured these kids wouldn’t actually get caught after stealing anything. “We detained them and had them call their parents. Or I guess their teachers. They weren’t fingerprinted or anything so there's no record of this. These are good kids. We just wanted to scare them a little, make sure they don’t become delinquents like I was at their age.”

At this mention Ava smiled, her curious side coming out. “That’s the second time you’ve mentioned your teenage hi-jinks. I’m interested to hear what they were.” She cocked an eyebrow at the woman across from her.

“Ah, but that’s a secret I won’t tell here.”

“Over dinner then?” The second the words flew out of her mouth Ava was cripplingly aware of how she must look right now. She did a quick glance down at her outfit, her joggers were barely more than pajamas, her hair only finger combed. Ava glanced shyly up at Sara, awaiting her response. Hearing it she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“How’s Friday? I can pick you up at 7:30.” The smile that crossed both women’s faces was sickly sweet, but it was knocked down as Lily was escorted out from the back. The young woman raised her hand halfway at her teacher, keeping her chin down.

Ava peered back to Sara. “Friday sounds great.” 

The shorter woman pulled a business card off of the front desk, taking a quick moment to circle her cell number before handing it to Ava. 

“Wear something nice,” Sara directed, then looked at Lily as she approached Ava’s side. Ava threw one more grin Sara’s way, before heading to the door. Lily trailed behind, silent until they reached the car. Once she was seated in the front seat words started spilling out of her mouth like an open fire hydrant.

“Miss Sharpe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. Cisco and Caitlin invited me to help them with a new particle accelerator and I was so excited to be involved that I didn’t even think about how we would get the parts. I’m so sorry to wake you in the middle of the night and make you come here and I know this is crossing a line and wasn’t why you gave me your number and please just don’t tell my dad he wouldn’t understa--.”

Her words were cut off by Ava’s gentle voice. “Lily,” she sighed. “Look. I’m glad you called me so that someone could be there to pick you up. I’m not happy you guys tried to break into S.T.A.R. Labs,” she stopped for a moment to shoot side eyes at the student in her passenger seat, “but if anything at least you were doing something in the name of education. That doesn’t make it right, but I know you didn’t intend to do any harm.”

Lily was still looking down, disappointed in the way the night had gone. “Are you going to tell my parents?” Her voice was small.

“I’m dropping you off at your house after 2 A.M. I’m pretty sure your parents are going to ask where you were.” Seeing the look on her face Ava wanted to sway in her answer. “What you tell them is up to you. But my guess is you’ll do the right thing.” 

Her student’s head bobbed slightly, accepting her fate. She couldn’t lie. When she got home she knew her dad would make her a cup of tea, then sit across from her patiently until the truth spilled out. After a second of silence she said “So you and Officer Lance, huh?”

Ava gave a sidelong glance at the young woman, maintaining her silence. Lily pretended not to notice the blush creeping onto her teacher’s face.

\-----

Ava threw another dress down on her floor. She slammed it, as if somehow putting all of her energy into the fabric would clear her mind. The contents of her closet were thrown all over her room; it looked like a tornado had blown through. Sara’s request to wear something nice was echoing in her head. Somehow nothing she owned seemed nice. Everything was too casual or too stiff, too school teacher or too try-hard. A glance at her watch revealed her date would be arriving in seven minutes and she still hadn’t picked an outfit.

A knock on her door sent her into full blown panic. Sara couldn’t have been fashionably late, she just had to show up in the middle of her flustered state. With a curse under her breath she slipped a robe on to head to the door. Maybe a glance at Sara would help her figure out what was appropriate to wear.

She opened the door tentatively to be greeted with Sara’s stunning smile. The woman was dressed in a cloying red dress that stopped just above the knee, a slit on the side revealing her thigh. It was a complete opposite to the no nonsense look she wore when she was on duty. Just as Sara was about to let out a greeting Ava interrupted. “You’re early.”

Sara caught a glimpse of the robe tied haphazardly on Ava’s waist. “Don’t worry, I can wait.” She flashed a smile meant to ease. It did. With a sigh Ava ushered her in. 

“Can you just, uh?” Ava was fumbling over her words. She had been the one to suggest the date, why was she the one who suddenly couldn’t speak.

“I’ll entertain myself.” It was actually endearing how nervous the taller blonde was. Ava jogged back into her bedroom for a minute while Sara looked around the apartment. Her mantle was adorned with pictures: Ava with a nerdy looking man dressed in matching “SCHS Faculty” shirts, a college-aged Ava with her arms thrown around a brunette in front of a bulletin board, the words “Women’s Book Club” on it.  _ Must be Nora _ . She continued to meander. The kitchen was immaculate, all stainless steel appliances and organized containers. A shelf of cookbooks was almost overflowing. Sara made a note to ask about eating in next time.

Ava popped out of the bedroom and Sara spun around to look at her. She looked over the black jumpsuit, gold buttons on the belt line. The v-cut was just low enough to make Sara want more. 

“You look..”

“Ridiculous?” Ava’s hand went to her neck. Some sort of nervous tick.

“I was gonna say beautiful.” She flashed her teeth at Ava before walking closer to her. Sara placed her hand on Ava’s arm, gently pulling it down off of her neck. She slipped her hand into Ava’s as the taller blonde relaxed. “Ready?”

\-----

Two martinis and an appetizer later both women were starting to feel more relaxed, the first date jitters wearing off as they told stories.

Sara regaled Ava with the tale of the first time she held a weapon, not in the academy, but starring in Peter Pan. Ava followed up with the only story she has relating to a weapon: her fifteenth birthday party spent paint-balling.

They fell into a comfortable rhythm of flirting and complimenting. The two women found more than a little in common. Both were headstrong and loved control, Ava taking control of the classroom and Sara able to lead an arrest. Both felt restricted by the rules of their trade. Ava wanted to teach students to love their own history, not just struggle through a state organized curriculum. Sara thought the law was both too strict and too lenient. She wrestled with her own sense of justice, just tried her best to do right by the world.

By the drive home the two women found themselves dreading the end of the night. End of the first date meant saying goodbye, and as cliche as it sounded, they didn’t want the night to end. Sara took the long route home, driving up back roads with extra stop signs, anything to prolong the night. Sara slipped her right hand onto Ava’s thigh. It was met with Ava’s hand, flipping her palm over to interlock their fingers. 

Sara realized she hadn’t heard a word that Ava said for the past thirty seconds. She was focused on the feeling of her fingers in Ava’s, just barely managing to keep her eyes on the road and not looking at the blue eyes she figured were focused on her. A squeeze of her hand preceded Ava’s next sentence. “That was my place.” She tilted her head to the building that was now yards behind them.

Sara slowed to a stop, turning into the next driveway to change directions, embarrassed that she had been so lost in the feeling of Ava. She separated her hand from Ava’s to put her car in park as they arrived back at her complex. Sara immediately missed the contact. 

The two women walked slowly up to Ava’s front door, hands fumbling and conversation faltering. 

“So, um…” Ava trailed off, she was unsure where to go next. The whole date had been so easy once they began talking, but suddenly she was at a loss for words. She was facing Sara head on. The officer was looking her dead in the eyes, holding contact for a few seconds before slipping her eyes to glance at the taller woman’s lips. Sara’s tongue ran between her lips as she looked back to Ava’s eyes.

Ava wasn’t sure who stepped in first, who made the first move, but it didn’t matter because then they were kissing. Sara’s right hand slipped to Ava’s waist, the left sliding down her backside. Ava pulled her in closer, grasping her by the nape of the neck. When they finally separated Sara’s pupils were blown with desire. Ava’s matched.

“So I, um, have a room at my place.” Ava raised an eyebrow at the woman she had been thinking about for weeks, her intent clear.

Sara’s dimples were on display as her mouth turned upwards. “Lead the way.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This has been abandoned after educating myself further on police, BLM, etc. I've been thinking about this since the day it was posted, and it shows a lack of awareness and was an unnecessary AU for me to write given my personal feelings on cops. 
> 
> Didn't want to completely delete this, as I know it has some bookmarks, etc, but given that it does not reflect my personal views, it was something to remove my name from. Hope y'all understand


End file.
